Replay
by Wolfchild87
Summary: I went back and redit Play, so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I re-wrote this and change a few things from my original story. I felt like I needed to restart this again. ill be updating this soon.

It was an ordinary day, and yet again the Warner had escape from their tower.

like any other of their escapes, they rained madness on the studio all for the sake of fun. Pulling pranks and jokes on everyone, and tormenting them with every little delightful idea that popped into their heads. Dot harass the male actors, while Yakko did the same with most of the female employees, and Wakko scared most of the studio's employees for their lunches, their lunchboxes and the furniture. They created chaos where ever they went all for the sake of fun. Like any other ordinary day, they were eventually taken to their tower, and were bolted shut.

"**THOSE WARNER BRAT HAVE RUINED THIS STUDIO! THEY DESTROYED THE FIVE NEW STUDIO LOFT WE BUILD LAST SUMMER! WAKKO ALONE ATE TWO! ALONG WITH THE SCENERY FROM OUR NEW UPCOMING MOVIES! ON TOP OF THAT, THEY'VE CAUSED THE BIGGEST LAW SUIT THIS STUDIO HAS EVER HAD!**" Mr. Plots exploded. "**DR. SCRATCHINSNIFF! ITS BEEN OVER 3 YEARS, AND SO FAR THEY HAVE BEEN MORE OUT OF CONTROL THAN EVER!" **He went ranted on. His heart beat massively, his sweat pumped and his veins throb. The Doctor hesitated to answer, and was sweating like crazy. "Well Mr. Plotz I've been working constantly with the Warner, but I just cant get them to settle down or tell me what is on their mind. When their not playing mind games, their giving me wedgies and hitting me with mallet!" said the Dr. Scratchinsniff a think Sweetish accent. "**THEN FIND SOMEONE THAT CAN GET THEM TO TALK! I WANT RESULTS!**" Said the Doctor. "But the Warners are coo-coo in the brains. I'm afraid for someone to understand them, they'll have to be mad themselves." Said Doctor Scratchinsniff, and with that small little statement, on that ordinary day, a plan was hatched.

**A Week Later**

The Warner's were brought in to Dr. Scratchinsniff office. "Tell me again, why are we going to see Scratchy." Asked Dot on their way. "To remind ourselves what happens when you grow up and get a real job." said Yakko. They opened the door, and came into his office. "Good Morning Warners! How are we today?" Asked The Doctor. "Bored" Yakko replied with a sly smile. That was never a good sign; Mischief was brewing. "I decide to try something new" Said the Doctor. "You're going to get someone here who knows what their doing." replied Yakko. "No! I mean…" he recomposed himself. "I decided to bring in a member of your family for you to interact and communicate with. I did some intensive research to find your family" Said Dr. Scratchinsniff. "Now why would you go through all that trouble. We know where our family is" Said Yakko. "Oh Really, Where?" Said the doctor. "HERE" They all said as they pointed to each other. Dr. Scratchinsniff nearly burst from frustration, but he kept his temper. "In any case, I did manage to find a relative of yours. Come in" He points to the door, and a girl came in. She was a HUMAN 15 years old. She had on a black dress, with a striped purple sleeves that went from her wrist to her elbows, same color leggings with heavy black boots. She had short messy hair with purple highlights, and dark eyeliner. Her fingers had black gloves, and her nails were painted black. She had an emotionless look on her face, and a dark energy circulating every fiber of her being. "Warner brothers meet your third cousin's niece's half-brother's nephew's second wife's sister's daughter, Nikki Warner." said Dr. Scratchinsniff. They took one look at her. "The family resemblance is uncanny." commented Yakko with sarcasm to his siblings. "I guess Lassie wasn't available to play this role" Dot commented

"Nikki, Why don't you sits down, and well all have a nice chat, yes." Said Dr. Scratchinsniff. "You dragged me all the way from New York for something we could've done by the phone." Said Nikki. Her voice was dry and monotone that's barely alive. "Come, now, Nikki, come and meet your FAMILY, like how we agreed on the phone!" The Doctor's patience ran thin. Nikki sits down. She takes one look at the kids next to her, with little to know expression on her face or movements "Hello … uh … questionable species." She greeted in the same monotone voice as before. "HELLLOOOOO, unknown relative." The Warners said as they each jumped on her, and kissed her viciously. She drops them. "Did you put them on drugs?" Nikki asked Dr. Scratchinsniff. "No" He replies "Did you took them off drugs?" She asked; strangely her voice or her mood has not changed at all. Most people would have show some kind of repulsed emotion around the Warners. "We're getting off the subject. Why don't you tell us about yourself." said Dr. Scratchinsniff. "What do you want to know?" replied Nikki. "Tell us anything about yourself." Said Doctor. "Well what do you want to know?" She replied. "What stimulating conversation" Said Yakko. "Lets take a different approach. I'll ask you a question, and you answer?" Suggested Dr. Scratchinsniff. "Fine" same lifeless voice. "Whoa ease up on that enthusiasm, Sugar." Said Dot. Nikki didn't even turn her head. "Okay, How was your flight?" said Scratchinsniff. He thought to open up with a simple question. Just to get things rolling. "Long" Was all she said. "How do you feel being in California?" He asked. "Hot" She said, not the answer he was going for. "I meant how do you feel towards being here?" said the Doctor, He was begging to lose his patience again. "Annoyed with being in a hot place." she says. "How was your childhood?" He begins to sound in a hostile tone. "Bleak" she replied; her tone remained the same. "Parents?" He asked "Don't know them" she replied. "Would you care to discuss that?" He asked. "We just did" She replies once again, with the same emotionless tone. "CANT YOU GIVE A COMPLETE ANSWER!" The doctor lost all his patience. He began breathing heavily, which exhausted him. "I'm Beginning to see a family resemblance between you and the Warners." At that point, he then realized that the Warners were gone. "AHHH! Their gone!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Yeah they left a while ago."Nikki replied. "What? Why didn't you say anything?" The Doctor asked. "You didn't asked" was all she simply said.

**Meanwhile**

The Warner had return to their tower. "Well that was torture. My brain cells were begging to be put out of their misery." Yakko said as he pulled his ears in frustration. "I didn't felt a thing" Said Wakko. "No surprise there." Dot points out. "I think Scratchy has been sipping at the sauce, does he really think that loon is out relative?" Said Dot. "You are in no position to be calling anyone a loon." Said a monotone voice. They look around, and much to their surprise she was right above their heads. "How did you get in here?" Wakko asked. " I use the door" She said as she laid on one of the pipes from on the ceiling. " Do you ever answer anything more than three words?" Ask Wakko, "I think your giving her too much credit there, Wakko." Said Yakko. Nikki rolls on her back and makes a landing. "I'm sure you did the same for the person who was suppose to lock the door." Nikki responded. Yakko then turn to his brother "This is why your not a latch key puppy." Which he replies to by whining like a puppy with his tail between his legs. "Why are you here?" Asked Dot; annoyed by the presence of her "Cousin". "Haven't you been listening? We're Family." Nikki replied. "Haven't you been seeing, we don't look like you?" Yakko replied back. "So your adopted, get over it already." she retaliated. Even in cheap shots, she had no signs of emotions. "Why are you here?" Wakko asked, he was beginning to fear this was the beginning of boredom. "Family crashes together." She said all of a sudden the Warners crash in on her. "Why did you do that?" Her voice was the same as always, she wasn't even making eye contact. She was staring at ceiling. "You said family crashes together." said Dot. They hoped this would annoyed her, But that was not the case. "I'm beginning to think you might be a robot." Said Wakko. "Or a Politician." Yakko added. Nikki got up, and dropped the kids in the process. "I meant that I'll be living with you for a real long time." she said. With those short words, the Warners Screamed out in terror. ""

**Later at Night…**

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They finally stop "How long have we been screaming?" Asked Yakko. "Couple of hours" Nikki replied. She was the same as she was in the day as she was at night; Dry, soulless, and emotionless. "Can I go to bed now?" She says out of nowhere, but the Warners knew that was not going to be any fun. "Oh gee, as much fun as it sounds to have you around., we have to ahhhhhhhh … little help" said Yakko. "Oh we can't let you stay because we, uh that is us three, we uh don't have enough space for you to stay." Wakko replied. Nikki looked around. Somehow that doesn't seem accurate. "I mean, we uh…. We … uh…we love to have you over." Wakko corrected himself once he realized his little flaw in his plan. "You're brilliant…" Yakko added a sarcastic comment. "You let him do all the thinking" Nikki responded. That almost sounded sarcastic. "Why don't you go live with someone who wants you around." Dot said, "Look I don't like this anymore than you do, but I can't go back home, and no one else can stand any of you. We might as well learn to get along, and if that means all we have to talk about is the weather, then fine" said Nikki. "You'll be sorry…" The Warners taunted. In truth, however, they weren't entirely sure how they are going to get rid of her. And what's worst, they had no idea what was in store.


	2. Chapter 2

**If you notice I changed her Name. I didnt think Eris suited her well, so she is now Nikki.**

Yakko Warner woke up remembering the night before. Their "relative" had slept over on what could only be recognized as a couch. For as long as he wanted to remember, it was always just him and his kid siblings, and he wanted to keep it that way. Unfortunately for them, their "cousin" prove to be a worthy adversary. They made faces at her, but all she did was sit and stare, until they got tired. They tried pulling pranks on her, but somehow she eluded them. They even tried to hostile measure, but they faced a crucial problem. She either didn't say enough, or was too monotone to sound rude, so there was no reason for them to act out violently. Much to their unfortunate surprise they didn't even had the option of getting Slappy to do their dirty work for them, because she was away on family reunion "Bet Slappy is having more fun than we are right now." Yakko said as he stared at the bunk above him. "You can't sleep either, huh?," Dot peaks down from her bunk bed. "Yeah…" said Yakko. "How about you Wakko?" Yakko peaks till he could see the third bunk. Wakko's loud snoring and snorting gives them an answer. "Typical" Yakko said annoyed. "Yakko, I've been thinking" said Dot. "Well don't hurt yourself" Yakko interrupted. Dot frowned before she continued. "Anyway I was thinking maybe we should track down Slappy, and get her to…help our cousin pack." said Dot sweet as possible. "Because she all the way in Pittsburg." Yakko replied. He puts his hands under her head "Would you keep Calvin Coolidge as are roommate?" Dot commented. "Even if we track down Slappy, Nikki will hunt us down." he said. "Not if we leave Wakko here to keep her busy" Said Dot in the most innocent, yet dishonest, of smiles. "I like the plan" said Yakko, smiling just as cynical.

**Moments later…**

Wakko woke up late as ever. His breath taste funny, his eyes was watery, and his brain wasn't fully awake. He climbed down the ladder, and fell on his bottom due to a misstep. "Ugh, That last step really hates me." he said to himself. He looks around and sees that Yakko and Dot weren't there. "It must later than I thought." Said Wakko. He walks to the kitchen to pour himself his cereal. He expected to find his siblings eating their breakfast, "hey guys I had the strangest-" before he can even finish his statement, he realized he was alone in the kitchen. "Hmm … May be their in the bath room…at the same time." He said to himself. He then goes to the cabinets, and grabs his favorite cereal. He gets himself a bowl, and sits down to eat. Wakko pours his cereal, and to his surprise, a piece of paper falls into the bowl. "Personally, I prefer one of those toys that cause the bird flu." He picked up note and tried to read it. He turn it side way, and up and down, and even fell off his chair with all the twist and turns he took in trying to read the letter. He manage to slowly read:

"_Dear Wakko _

_Dot and I have gone to look for Slappy. Be brave and keep our "cousin" occupied."_

He pause for a minute, "SHE WAS REAL? I thought I was dreaming!" Wakko exclaimed.

"_Yes she was real, and we need you to keep her __**real **__busy, and keep her from tracking us down! Be strong"_

"I've got to get out of here!" Wakko exclaimed. He rushes to the door, and try to open it, but it was locked tight. There was another note on the door. It read:

_Oh no you don't._

Wakko tries to open the door but it was locked shut. He then takes out his gag bag and pulls out some dynamite. He places it all over the door, lights a match, and was about to lit the fuse when "I wouldn't do that if I were you" He hears a dried voice behind him. Wakko looks behind him, and spots his "cousin" on the corner of a wall. She was wearing a shirt that was too big for her. She had on her purple black stripped leggings and sleeves that covered from her wrists to her elbows. Her hair was messy and her eyes had black circles smeared around her lids and trail down her cheeks. She looked like she had just woke up. "Oh cousin…I uhmm, I, This isn't what looks like" said Wakko as he held a light match closer and closer to the fuse. "It looks like you're going to blow us up along with the tower." Said his cousin. "That's ridiculous I'm not going to blow us up. Jut the door." Wakko said as he tries to light the fuse. His cousin walks up to him, licks her fingers, and puts out the lighted match. From up close, Wakko can see parts of her that looked rather hypnotic and strange to look at. "This place has no window, therefore, the heat from the explosion will get trap, and cause this place to burst and kill us." She said in the same emotionless voice. "I'll do what now?" Was all Wakko's replied. Nikki can see he wasn't paying attention. She lets out a sigh, and looks at him with a small frown; It was the first time she showed any emotion at all. "Go finish your food, while I get rid of this stuff." She went back to the same dried empty personality. This disappointed Wakko, but he went back to the kitchen and finish his breakfast.

Moments later Wakko finishes eating his cereal, he then proceed eating the bowl, then the and the cereal box. At the same time, Nikki finished putting away the dynamite, "Oh finally, Now I can sit down to eat" That's when she noticed that he began eating the table. "Spit that out, I still haven't eaten yet." Said His cousin, Wakko swallows the pieces of tables that were in his mouth. "But I'm still hungry" He whined. "Eat something" she nags at him. "I was" his cousin replied. "Something edible by most people" Nikki replied. "I'm out of sugar-frosted, crunchy-chocolate, honey coated, fruity- sprinkled, marshmallow- covered bunchie nuts." He replies, "I said edible, not unpronounceable." she said as she went to the kitchen cabinets and looking though them. "Why don't you make something?" she answers back. "I'm not allowed to use the stove. Not after last time. I still haven't grown some of the hairs from my butt yet" He said. She sighs once again, but didn't bother to ask why. "Coincidentally either am I." Nikki goes on about something. Wakko for the life of him could not recalled what it was she said. At this point, Wakko's mind had wondered away for its own safety. He was incredibly bored with his soulless and pointless cousin. In times like these, when ever he gets bored with someone, he usually just tunes them out, and filled in the sound with funny voices and sound effects. Nikki was so bland that even that was no fun. Wakko squeezed his eyes and pulled on his face and the boredom became long anguished frustration.

_Rattle_

Wakko's ears perked to a rattling sound. He opens his eyes and sees his cousin placing down a plastic orange bottle filled with pills. "What are those?" He asked. "Medicine" His cousin replied without turning to face him. She was too busy looking through the cabinet. "How is it that you guys don't have one clean cup?" She said as grabbed as dirty one and started cleaning it. "We usually wait till the their all dirty before we clean them. So what's it for?" Wakko asked as he hopped out of his chair, and ran up to the cabinets. He looked at the medicine with curiosity. "Probably for an illness." replied Nikki as she finish the glass. Wakko continued to stared at the bottle. He's never seen medicine in the form of pills. The only medicine he has ever taken is the goopy, liquidly, bitter sap that always made a mess whenever he had to take it. Plus this one even made sound, that Wakko will love to play with. He was about to reach out for it, when Nikki put her hand between the bottle and Wakko. Wakko stared at his cousin. "That's mine." was all she said. "That's no fun." She said in her flat tone. Just then, the Nikki' cell phone rang. "I'll get it, and don't touch" she told Wakko as she left the room.

"She don't know me very well" Wakko said, with a smile. He turn to the bottle. "I'm a very curious boy, and when someone tells me what not to do something, there's only one… thing I can do." he said as he climbed up to the counter, sat down, and grabbed the bottle he shook it randomly at first, but then developed a beat and rhythm. "This is has a real go beat for something coughed out of a medical establishment. Wonder what they look like. Maybe I can substitute the rattles in my maracas." He said as he tried to open, but it was sealed tight. He squeezed, twist, pushed, and pulled until finally.

_Pop_

"There we go!" he said as he peaked at the bottle. The pills were blue, small, oval. "They look like candy" said Wakko. He pours them into his hand. " He moved them closer to his mouth, stick out his tongue to licked them off, when "On second thought I don't like getting my stomach pump." He said as he put the pills back in the bottle, and place it down on the counter" This day has been painful enough already without me doing something stupid" He replied as he knocked over the bottle over the sink. The rattling sound over the sink. Wakko watched as the last pilled skied down the drain. "Oh-uh." He said to himself. To make matter worst, he could hear his cousin coming in from the other from where she was answering the phone. Wakko began panicking as he ran in a desperate pattern, trying to think of something. He then got idea. He pulled out his gag bag, and searched through it frantically. After pulling out, an old chew toy, his long lost pet hamster Freddy, a pair of pants that he never wears, he finally found what he was looking for. "Peppermint Tic-tacs" He said as held them high up. He slipped some of them in the bottle and the rest in his mouth. Close the bottle tight, and went back to his chair.

Just in the nick of time, Nikki came in, "That your shirk, he says he wants all four of us in his office at 3 o'clock pm. At which point I replied who are the other two?" She said in a desiccated tone. She poured herself a glass of water, and popped open her medicine. "That's when he yelled at me for five minutes in a language I didn't understood." She put the pills in her mouth, and drinks the water in one gulp. Wakko stares, wondering if she can detect the substitute. "That's when I realized that's there three of you." Wakko signs in relief. She didn't notice the swap. "So go put some pants on and lets go look for your brother and sister." she said. Wakko slides of the chairs with a huge moan. Not only did he had to spend time with his aloof cousin, looking for the siblings who settle him up with her in the first place, but he has to do it all with pants. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meanwhile**

Yakko and Dot dug their way out of a hole. "PITTBRUG, HERE AT LAST." Said Yakko as he popped out of the hole. "And just in time, I was getting a cramp on my wrist." Said Dot. "Yeah watching me dig will do that." Yakko looked at her with a raised eyebrow, we got a squirrel find!" Said Yakko. Within no time at all, They were able to track Slappy's location. She sat in an old tree, it was flooded with tiny squirrels, chipmunks, and even mice to some extends. She sat on an old chair, while children ran all over the place, Feeling the veins in under her skin throb. That's when there was a knock on the door. She slowly got up from the old chair, "Yeah, Yeah I'm coming, I'm coming!" She said, and even coughed out some body fluid. Some small children, knock over some of the furniture, "Hey! What did I told you kids about jumping from the bookshelf to the Sofa!" Slappy shouted at them as she open the door to find Yakko and Dot. "Hi" she Slams the doors on them quick. "Go away" she adds. "Ohh the door to door salesman treatment. This may take a while." Yakko said.

**Back in Burbank**

Nikki was looking through her bag searching for her to wear, while Wakko struggle to put on some pants. He hopped and pull trying to his pants to get them to fit. "How does Yakko do this every day." Wakko asked himself as he grunts and pulls his pants. His cousin peaks over, and replies "He probably figured it out once, and hasn't taken them off since." Nikki finally finds her clothes, then bends down to look for her boots which were under the couch. This expose her butt in the most shapely form possible. Wakko couldn't help but stare at it, "Whoa…" He didn't realized that he was falling, and crashed. He hit his head, and for a moment was a little dizzy with little birds circling his head. Nikki flicks them way, and his vision came into focus, and he found his cousin staring down at him. For a moment he saw something in her; he could have swore it look like an expression, "This is why I don't wear pants." he said in a dizzy tone. "You shouldn't go anywhere without a helmet". After getting dressed, she help getting Wakko dress. Wakko wasn't crazy about wearing pants, or the wedgies that came with them. Never the less, they both went on their way to finding Yakko and Dot. They stood outside of the studio, wondering where to start. "Now if I were your siblings where would I be?" Nikki said. "If you were my sibling we wouldn't need to wonder where they are. They'll be right here." Wakko replied. Nikki didn't say anything she just stare at him until that smug grin faded. "You'd be funnier too." Wakko added. "We'll since you know them better, lead the way." Nikki replied. At that point Wakko, started doing his little dog act. He began sniffing around then pointed into the northern direction. Wakko then started barking and running. "I'm starting to think I should not have let him lead" Nikki said to herself as she chased after Wakko.

**Back in Pittsburg**

"Let me get this Straight, you want me to get rid of your cousin, all because she gives you the heebie-jeebies" Said Slappy. "Those aren't are exact words, but yes. Please kindly blow up our cousin away." Said Dot with a smile cynically. "Kids, family is a gift from heaven." Slappy as the sound of dishes clashed behind her, and children laughed and broke some more. "And it I have to suffer from it, so do you!" She added. As she closed the door in their face once again. "We'll I hope you save the recite to cousin, because it doesn't look like Slappy is helping us anytime soon." said Yakko to Dot. "I guess Slappy would rather spend time with all her loving family, than help us." Said Dot. Suddenly the door opened. "On the one hand you two did came all the way over here. I'm in." Said Slappy as she went back to the closet to got out a set of bombs, and went back outside. "Skippy, where are you?" She asked staring at the pile of kids. " Here Aunt Slappy" Skippy muffed under the pile of kids. 'You're in charge." Said Slappy, and left with the Warners in their little underground tunnel.

**Back In Burbank**

Nikki and Wakko had searched for Yakko and Dot for nearly five hours. They've gone by asking people if they have seen Yakko and Dot. They either didn't saw them, or ran away screaming out of their minds. "Uuhh...you, child-person?" Nikki wasn't sure what species to make of him. "Does this happen often?" Said Wakko. "No, they usually run as soon as we get out of the tower." Wakko replied. Nikki looks around, "Uh… child one I think we've been here. This is the same spot where you, had your 'accident' " said Nikki. Wakko turns to cousin with a frown on his face. "That would not have happen if I wasn't wearing pants." Wakko said, who was no longer wearing his pants. "I've used your bathroom little person, don't blame the pants because you can't control of your wild hose" This is where Yakko would usually say 'Good night everybody'. Oh how he would kill to have his brother with him, or kill his brother for leaving him with a boredom legs. "And another what's with all these weird nicknames you've been giving me all day? My name is Wakko. How would you like it if I called you uuhh…umm… Teenager!" Wakko replied, although once he said the words, he realized those were just odd rather than offensive. Suddenly, Nikki felt a little dizzy, and her head felt heavy. "I feel funny." She said as she touched her head trying to stabilize herself. "You're not." Wakko replied with his nose stuck up. "I meant that I feel strange." She replies. "I'll give you that" Said Wakko. "I think I need to get out of this California sun." Nikki asked her, and that point Wakko stomach began to rumble and growl. Though he didn't wanted to spend any more time with his cousin, he was hungry. That's when he had an idea. Most people were repulse by his eating habits and appetite, he just might be able to scare her away. "I'm starving " he said as he took Nikki by her hand, and dragged her along as he charged for the nearest restaurant. "Well come on! I'm so hungry I can eat a whole house." Wakko said. "So I heard."

They made to a restaurant known as Hurl 'n Chunks. They sat in a that had one too many springs sticking out. The tables wobbled that was coming apart, and little critters than crawled between their legs. "Tell me that was your tail." Nikki said looking a Wakko. "Nope" he said smugly with his tongue sticking out. His plan seems to be working.

"Welcome to Hurl n' Chunks, where food us served" Said an old , fat, sour looking waitress. "oh good you provide the basic requirement of restaurant." said Nikki. "I'll have your special, and can you bring me an extra super large soda, please." Wakko asked politely. "And you miss?" said the sour crabby lady. "Just give me a tray" Nikki replied. "Watch how fast I go." Said the waitress sarcastically. "Girl's and their diets. Starve themselves for nothing." he teased. "Small child, Not all of us have the stomach to digest a nuclear bomb." she replied dryly. "Hey! The president said it was a matter of national security." Said Wakko. "And he thanks you for helping him win that bet." Nikki joked him with him she reclined her head on he palm as she stared at him with a somewhat condescending expression. Somewhat. Her attitude seem to constantly go back and forth between indifferent and any emotion at all. At least that's what Wakko could translate. He took a bite out of the table. Mostly because he was hungry, but he also wanted to invoke an emotion, or at least raised an eyebrow. The waitress told him if he takes one more bite they would charge it to his bill. She then gave him his meal and his drink and dropped a metal tray before Nikki. "Enjoy." she said as she waked away. The food was nasty. It was a burger with 3 day old lettuce, with moldy sauce, unidentifiable meat, and soggy bums. Wakko didn't care, he has eaten scenery with mildew and mold. He gulp it all, without hesitation. Nikki gagged a little, then she shook her head. She had a minor headache since this morning, and was experiencing some of the short emotional laps. She then notice Wakko was had began drinking his soda. Within seconds, he gulped the entire thing. Nikki knew what was coming, and so she braced herself.

**BLAAAAAAAAAACHHHHHHH!**

"Excuse me." Was all he said. He had belched out all of his lunched with the force of a belching hurricane. Wakko was sure this would disgust her out of their lives, or blow her away. He was feeling pretty proud of himself. That was until Nikki put down the lunch tray she had use as a shield. "AHHHH!" Wakko gives a light scream. She puts the tray down, "inside voices please" was all she said. Wakko pulled his ears in frustration, and hit himself with the tray until he passed out. "I'm going to the bathroom, feel free to run away while I'm gone" her voice was back to the same dry tone she had since got to the tower. This snap Wakko out of his little concussion. He got up to his feet, his balance was a little off and he tripped and crashed into another customer. The food was smooched into the guys shirt, and Wakko could tell he was not happy about it. "Hey! Watch where your going, RUNT!" Wakko tried to apologize, when suddenly the look on the man changed drastically. It went from mad to surprise; and not in a pleasant matter. Wakko suddenly felt a tight grip on his head lifting him off his chair. "I know you! You're one of those Warner Brats!" he said as he jabbed his finger into his stomach. "Who are you?" Wakko said with a confuse look on his face. He couldn't turn his head to look, only his eyes, and it was a pretty weak view. "Guess" said the man as he turn him to meet eye to eye. "Hmmm… weak small chin, Baggy lazy eyes, a wide long face… You're Macaulay Culkin!" That only enraged the Guy. "NNNNNOOOOOOOO!" he shouted to the top of his lung. "Then I guess you're the weatherman" Wakko replied as he wiped the spit off his face. The Man the slammed him down on the table and pins him by applying pressure to his chest. "Hey!" Wakko protested as he tried to squirm away, but there was just the man had a tight grip on him. "The name is Rod, Noam Rod." He said. "Are you allowed to use words like that." Wakko asked. He was then raised him to eyelevel, and sat him down on a chair. "Shut Up! Thanks to your belching, I was in a body cast for two whole years!" He pulls Wakko's sleeves, crossed them over, and tied him to his chair. " I was on my way to a big audition, when YOU. Out of no where, began belching, and blew me off the bridge." Wakko thought for a moment, within the layers of bone, and useless trivia and information. The rusty, webbed gears of his brain slowly churned. "Nope still don't know who you are." has said. "Lost my Job! My Girlfriend! My Place! I've been waiting to get even with you for a long time!" he said. "Sure it wasn't because of your name?" Said Wakko. That's when Rod lost it. He smacked Wakko across his face. The force knocked him to the ground. Wakko could feel the impact of the ground, as his hat fell off his head and across the other side of the room. His face was stinging, but her couldn't even rubbed it. Num Rod then bend down. Wakko watched as Num's arm raised up, he closed his eyes. "Say Good night, Brat!" Said Num Rod. "Good night Brat!" said a voice from behind, and a sudden hit to the tray. There was a beating throbbing pain enraged him, as he whipped around to see who attacked him from behind. "How dar-" he shouted out, but suddenly stopped in his tracks. There was Nikki. There was no doubt about it, in every fiber of her being surged with rage. Her eye glowed with furry as negatives energy circulating her body. Fear suddenly took over, as he began to back down. "uh…I don't … have any problem with you." he tired to wade her off. She was far from letting him off the hook. As he backed away, as Nikki picked up Wakko by rising his chair. "hey he started it… the-there wa a s a a big giant belched I was kicked out of apartment- be-because I fell of a bridge because he belched" the man Babbled in fear. Nikki got in front of Wakko, who was still tide to his chair. "I don't care what he did. No one Lays a finger on!" Nikki said, with a steady, yet intensive tone. Wakko would have pointed out that he five fingers on him, but his cousin sudden burst of rage scared him. That and he was too busy trying to untie himself from his own sweater and chair. He nibbled and much trying to free himself. In the mean time, "I don't ever want to see you anywhere near my cousin again… understood" Nikki threaten him, the guy nodded his head repeatedly, and was about to turn and leave, when he slipped on gunk on the floor. He tried to maintain his balance by grabbing on to something. Much to his unfortunate luck, he had grabbed Nikki's small breast.

'Whoa' Wakko thought as he shivered 'The atmosphere got intense' he added. His back was facing his cousin and attacker, so he couldn't see the ferocity in Nikki's eye, or the tear crawling down the scrums face. It wasn't until he heard him begging fro mercy that he knew Nikki was beating him. He turns his head like an owl to get a good view. The guy was out cold, and badly bruised, and a couple of chairs were broken. "Ohh…I hope he saved that body cast." He said. Nikki walked up to him, and untied him out of his chair. "You okay?" she asked. "uh huh" Wakko nodded. It was strange how quickly her mood changed. Just then the fat waitress came in. She looked just as mad as Nikki did a moment ago. "Who made this mess?" She said, in a monotone voice. Both Wakko and Nikki Pointed at Noam Rod. "He did" they said together. "and who is paying for this?" she asked and once again they answered together, "He will" Nikki then takes Wakko by his hand and took off; leaving their unconscious "friend" to face a rude awakening.

Moments later, Wakko and Nikki run into a park. Nikki was out of breath, and so she bent over, and began breathing heavily. "That was close" said Wakko. Suddenly Nikki fell to her knees, and she took Wakko by his face. She seem to be inspecting his face. His face was very close to her. It was strange, for someone who has made a living kissing people just to annoy them, he felt a strange and awkward feeling being this close to his cousin. "uh... Nikki." She makes eye contact . that's when he notice her eyes were a weird color. They were Green mix with brown. He had never seen eyes like that. He pulls away from her and stares at his feet. A rarely seen habbit of his; it an act that in dicated his genuine shyness. "Thanks for saving me" said Wakko. He pause, "It was nothing. That creep Had it coming." she said. as she stood up and avoided eye contact. "Its not nothing" He jumped into her arms, "No has ever defended me, besides Yakko and Dot, have done that." Said Wakko, He cuddels her cheek, as she says. "aww you're a sweet small person" Then He got something he didn't think he would get. She kisses his cheek. He turns red, and feels a little odd afterwards. He utter some words, but wasn't sure if they were words, and melt in her arms. "That was weird" she said. Wakko melts back in form, "and says "So are you. One minute, your dull and dry, and the next your beating people into a pulp, and kissing me." Nikki Replies "Oh poor you. You got the short end of the stick didnt you."She said sourly, she suddenly hears a ringing. It was her watch; It reminded her it was time for her medication. She takes the same bottle from earlier, and swallows one more pill. Minutes clicked, before Wakko figured out, what has been going on. 'uh-oh' was his only thought..


	4. Authors note

Im sorry to my readers for being unable to update any of my stories. School has kepted m occupied and so there will be no up dating for a while. I will continue the stories, but I cant do it at the moment. Once again im sorry for the delay


End file.
